In Which Kurt Hummel Has Had Enough
by shotofvanilla
Summary: Based off the spoiler video of Kurt/Blaine/Sebastian we got today for episode 3X08. Kurt is tired of Sebastian putting the moves on Blaine, and makes it no secret in the way he tells him. T for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm extremely sorry about not updating any of my WIPs right now. But I'm just trying to figure out where to go and all, so I hope this tides you over?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

Kurt Hummel was fucking tired of not getting what he wanted. He was tired of being told that he wasn't going to amount to anything, that he wasn't good enough.

He lost the lead of the school musical to his boyfriend. He lost the presidential race to Brittany. Both of whom he was not actually angry at, and he took both losses gracefully.

But he would be lying if he said that it didn't bother him.

So having his coffee dates with Blaine constantly interrupted by a certain cocky Warbler was exceedingly annoying to him. Especially when said Warbler continually expressed that Kurt didn't deserve Blaine. And when Blaine confessed to him about feeling uncomfortable on Facebook due to a Sebastian's suggestive pick-up lines, Kurt made a plan. Because his Senior year was already fucked up enough as it was, and screw Sebastian if he thought he was going to make it any worse.

The first thing he told Blaine was to block that cocky bastard off of Facebook. That much was obvious. And the next time they ran into Sebastian, they had a perfectly timed routine, where Kurt told Sebastian _exactly_ what he thought of him.

Kurt knew that that wasn't going to be the end of it. He hoped, of course, but he knew that Sebastian would be back again.

He wasn't exactly surprised when he walked into the coffee shop one afternoon and saw Sebastian already occupying Blaine's table. His back was to him, and Kurt saw Blaine send him an expression that screamed, "oh-my-god-get-me-out-of-this-situation-_NOW_." Kurt already had all of his insults perfectly planned in his head, and he wasn't even going to ask Blaine to leave this time, because he was going to get his message through to this bastard once and for all.

Only he ended up throwing that entire plan out the window once he heard Sebastian murmur to Blaine, "C'mon, Anderson. I can show you a better time than that pixie of a boyfriend ever can. He won't even have to know."

Kurt wasn't sure why that particular line had set him off suddenly. Surely he and Sebastian had sent each other more hurtful comments than that. Maybe it was because he had lost the lead in musical. Maybe it was because he didn't win the presidential elections.

Or maybe he was just fucking pissed off and tired of Sebastian.

Whatever the reason was, it didn't really matter once Kurt strutted up to Sebastian, whirled his chair around and punched him square in the face. His hand stung a little afterwards, but it was worth watching as Sebastian's head snapped right and redness crept up his face. The area around his eye started to bruise a little, and his face was contorted in pain.

Kurt, breathing heavily from exhaustion, quickly sent a furious glare to the barista who was approaching the table. Her eyes widened considerably and she high-tailed it back to the safety of the counter. The rest of the patrons in the coffee shop quickly turned their attention back to their own conversations, not wanting to get involved.

"Listen here, pretty boy," Kurt leaned down, speaking softly so that only their table could hear. "If you ever so much come near Blaine or me again, I will not hesitate to crack one of your nuts." He was amazed that his voice didn't do so much as quiver as he spoke. "I don't like the way you talk to him. I don't like the way you look at him. I don't like the way you _think _about him. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I reckon that he thinks along similar lines. Get it through your thick skull: _he's not interested_. So back off. I know people, understand?" he warned.

He waited for Sebastian to nod at him before continuing. "Although, I really should be thanking you, because all you've been doing is bringing Blaine and me closer and closer these past few weeks," he remarked. "Anyways, if you don't mind, I'm going to see if my boyfriend is willing to let me fuck him in the bathroom, okay?"

Kurt leaned away quickly, not even meeting Sebastian's gaze as he walked around the table. He grabbed Blaine by the tie he was wearing, walking him towards the exit. Blaine seemed a little shell-shocked as well, and let Kurt pull him along.

"Thanks," Blaine said, a little dazed. "I really didn't know how I was going to- hey Kurt, we just passed the exit, you know that right?"

Kurt smiled wickedly as he opened the door to the bathroom, which was a one-room bathroom instead of the stalls. "Oh, you thought I was joking?"

**So I think it's a little different than usual? But I hope you enjoyed it. Territorial!Kurt is my favorite, and if this Kurt/ Sebastian tension doesn't end in at least a bitch slap from Kurt I will be exceedingly disappointed. **

**By the way, follow me on Tumblr? I blog about random stuff so… yeah. URL: icyhands-starlighteyes**

**Review!**


	2. Heads Up

**This is just to let everyone know that there's a sequel for this, up on my page. It's posted separately for…um… reasons.**

**Which means it's not for kiddie eyes. Rated M, darlings. **

**But yeah, go check it out if you want to. **

**3 I love you all. Thank you for your amazing response to this. **


End file.
